What They Love Best
by ChatLunatique
Summary: Jack and Ianto set a few things straight. Figuratively speaking


What They Love Best by ChatLunatique

"Just because Jack's fucking you doesn't mean you're better than us, Ianto." Owen hissed in his co-worker's ear. It was the end of the day, and Ianto, according to Owen, was being treated like a King by Jack. The more collected of the pair put down his clipboard gently.

"Says who?" Ianto smirked at Owen, who clenched his fists and shook his head.

"I fucking say you're not you little wanker!" Owen fumed, moving back from the stoic Ianto.

"Owen, you misunderstand me. I don't think I'm better than any of you." He said calmly, picked up his clipboard, and walked into Jack's office, closing the door behind him.

Owen stared at the spot where Ianto had just been. His brain turned and worked, desperately seeking understanding of his comment. This gay shit was beyond his mind. And fucking tea-boy, all calm..and..fuck. He cursed aloud, and stalked out after grabbing his coat.

Jack's questioning face answered Ianto in his office. "Owen?" Jack asked while gesturing behind him. Ianto sighed in response and put his clipboard down. He grinned at Jack, a beautiful, charming smile that only Jack ever saw. "Hm..you're quiet. You shut my door...and you're smiling. I think I like where this is going Ianto Jones." Jack rose from behind his desk and leaned across it, letting Ianto close the distance. A minute later he spoke. "Hmm. So what does Mr. Harper think?"

"That because you're fucking me I think I'm better than them." Ianto stated simply. Jack's smile quirked, but he continued to stare at the other man in a relatively sober way. Ianto stared back, waiting. Ianto loved this best. They had their rhythms, their patterns, but they were never bound to them, never stuck with the same old things. Ianto loved watching Jack think, process, wondering when enough was enough and they'd be on the floor together, sweaty, holding on for dear life as they kissed. Ianto blinked, shifted his weight, and suddenly found himself on top of Jack in front of the desk. He smiled as Jack ran his hands down his sides. "Jack, Tosh is still here."

"Ianto, I don't care." Jack pulled Ianto down and kissed him viciously, taking, owning, wanting. Ianto gasped around Jack's mouth as he felt his body light up like a carnival, reacting to Jack's kiss, his hands, his smell. Ianto loved feeling his need. The abandon with which Jack kissed was a very telling action. Jack bucked suddenly and flipped them both, and Ianto pressed up into his captor. Jack attacked the supple neck beneath him. Ianto groaned and pulled Jack's head up by his hair, causing a slight hitch in both their breathing, and Ianto took his turn on the proffered neck before him.

Jack carded Ianto's darker hair, now sweaty, as the younger man lay on his chest. The desk blocked their newly naked and exhausted bodies from the hub, convenient now as they usually made it downstairs. Ianto sighed, and smiled, Jack looking down at him before asking, "What?" Ianto touched his chest, flicked his nipple and Jack inhaled, watching Ianto and his eyes carefully. Jack loved these moments best; when (even recently sated) Ianto knew what he wanted, knew just how to ask, how to make Jack say yes, and how to make them both ache with the pleasure he promised. Jack loved the anticipation, the certainty without rules, he loved everything offered to him by this man. Ianto's tongue was on Jack now, who moaned and shifted beneath him. Ianto smirked, wanting to draw it out, but quickly and efficiently slid on top of Jack, pinning him to the floor. Jack shivered from the change, feeling Ianto's arousal meet his own, and he leaned up, kissing with tender abandon.

Ianto pressed Jack down, lifted Jack's legs onto his shoulders and froze, staring into his eyes. Jack simply grinned, ear to ear, and finally laughed aloud. Ianto slid home, catching them both by surprise; the pain, pleasure, and shock causing them to moan aloud and grip each other tightly. Jack groaned, moaning something in Ianto's shoulder, who slowed to hear him. Ianto touched Jack's face as he stared at him, allowing him to speak, and Jack was grateful this was Ianto. His perfect hands and shoulders above him, on him, there for Jack in so many ways.

"I see..now..." Jack groaned as Ianto thrust again, causing another wave of pleasure to slow them both as they gripped each other harder. "Because he thinks I'm only-" Another thrust punctuated Jack's speech, making him moan before continuing, his eyes squeezing shut. "fucking _you_."


End file.
